


Bloodshed Babes

by xvalkyriex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvalkyriex/pseuds/xvalkyriex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a select few know them by name. To the world, they are the Motel Abuser Killers, but to themselves and the select four, they are Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt, the most ruthless couple in all of America that has no problem eliminating filth by bloodshed.</p><p>(Serial Killer AU for Day 1 of Mikannie week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodshed Babes

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on AO3! I've been wanting to write a Serial Killer AU for a while now, so here it is~
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> -Abuse mention  
> -Blood/Gore
> 
> I rated it as Explicit for safety. Feel free to follow me on tumblr (url: actualmitsuba)!
> 
> EDIT- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

They were the anonymous ones. Nobody knew their names, only their cases. The police simply called them the Motel Abuser Killers. They thought the name could sound better, but they wouldn't put a complaint in to the police about something that mundane. After all, they did kill abusers in motel rooms so the name wasn't far from the truth. They got their victims from a fake site they made where women would post their stories about how they're being abused by their husbands. They would read the posts, enlist the help of their friend Armin to help track down the abusers, and then act like hookers to lure them into a motel room before killing them. They never held back and left the bodies where they were; their message to men out there abusing their girlfriends or wives of what could happen if they don't stop. In their minds, they're heroes. Women, helping other women by taking out the bloody and mangled trash in their lives for them.

 

"Who's on the list tonight?" Mikasa asked Armin who was driving her and Annie to the spot.

 

Armin reached over to the passenger seat and passed a file folder to Mikasa. "The name's John Crane. Yeah I know his name kinda sounds like Jean. He has three mistresses all of which are of Asian descent so it would be best if Mikasa did the luring of him so he can be killed by Annie. Unless you want Annie to convince him that there's a hot half-Asian girl waiting for him in a motel room so he'll follow her. Whichever you guys prefer."

 

Annie and Mikasa read over the file in the backseat. He looked like their typical victim. He was married to a woman named Jessica who they knew from the site and had the three mistresses Armin told them about. He was six feet tall, taller than them, but that never made a difference to them. In fact, they liked asserting their dominance over tall men. It just proved their point not to mess with women even more.  

 

"He'll be outside the club in a half hour. That gives us twenty minutes to plan since we're only ten minutes away," Armin explained.

 

"I'll be the one that lures him in," Mikasa suggested.

 

"So I get to kill him?" Annie asked.

 

"He's all yours, babe," Mikasa said and kissed Annie on the cheek.

 

Annie lightly blushed and kissed Mikasa on the lips. Mikasa returned the kiss briefly before pulling away.

 

"Armin, did you reserve the motel?" Mikasa asked.

 

"The shady looking one around the corner from the club. Room Nine. Annie will get everything set up after we drop you off," Armin explained. He was the brains behind the operation the women ran. Mikasa and Annie relied on him to make sure that they had a motel room and a man to leave there until the cops found out. "You are dressed, right?"

 

"Got the corset and everything," Mikasa said and winked at Annie.

 

Annie turned away to hide her blush. "So how long do we have now, Armin?"

 

"Two minutes until we drop Mikasa off and then she'll stall him for twenty minutes before bringing him to the motel where he'll find you. I'll be outside the motel room in here. It's the usual process."

 

Annie and Mikasa nodded. They were used to all of this. Running through the fine details with Armin on the way to the location, traveling out of town to kill a man, it became habitual for them.

 

Armin pulled over a block away from the club. "Don't disappoint yourself," he said and unlocked the door for Mikasa to exit the car.

 

"I would never," Mikasa said with a smirk before getting out of the car. She watched Armin drive away and then started walking to the club. She quickly checked her phone. 8:57. Right on time. She walked slowly, trying to blend in with the crowd. She walked just past the line of people and that's where she saw him. John Crane. Even in the dark it was easy to recognize him. She smiled before walking up to him.

 

"You look lonely," she observed.

 

"Maybe I'm just waiting for someone," John replied. His eyes gave her a once-over, taking in Mikasa's beauty in the dark.

 

"Is that so? Who is she?" Mikasa asked, knowing that he wasn't waiting for anyone. According to his file he made a habit of hanging around the club for one night stands. He wasn't anything spectacular physically, but Mikasa had a feeling that there was money involved. Money that she could take and either keep for herself and Annie or mail it to John's wife.

 

"Someone like you since you're curious," he said.

 

"Well someone like me doesn't come for free," Mikasa stated and undid the top button of her jacket, revealing bare skin. She watched as he stared at the exposed skin, lust in his eyes.

 

"How much money?" he asked.

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes internally. She hated the desperate guys, but they were the easy ones to lure in.

 

"Whatever you've got. I also have a hot little blonde in my motel room who is excellent with her tongue if you get what I mean," Mikasa explained, thinking of Annie. She grinned at the man in front of her.

 

John's eyes widened. "Let's go."

 

"Wow, someone's eager. The motel is around the corner," she said and began walking in the direction of the motel Armin described. She walked slowly again, swaying her hips as she stepped.

 

Mikasa abruptly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned around to face him. "I never got your name."

 

"My name? Oh, uh, it's James." It was obvious he was lying and even if she didn't know his real name, she would be able to tell it was fake.

 

"I'm Mika." She lied too, but she at least had practice and used the alias enough that it became second nature to introduce herself as that.

 

"That's a cute name," John remarked.

 

"Thank my dead parents," Mikasa said coldly before turning around and walking to the motel.

 

It didn't take long for her to arrive. She noticed Armin's car, an old 2012 Dodge Caliber, in front of another motel room. She walked until she reached room nine, the one where John would soon meet his end.

 

Mikasa opened the door and was greeted by Annie.

 

"Did you get him?" Annie asked.

 

"Do I ever disappoint?" Mikasa responded and let herself in. She trusted John enough to follow her in.

 

Mikasa briefly kissed Annie and turned to John. "This is the blonde I told you about."

 

Annie walked to the door and closed it, locking it afterwards. She made sure to lock the chain as well. When she walked back to Mikasa and John, she sat down on the bed, crossing her legs.

 

"Let's get down to business. I'm sure if you had some common sense you'd know that that I'm Annie and she's Mikasa otherwise known as the Motel Abuser Killers. You're John Crane and we know more about you than you think you do so don't even bother trying to lie to us. I'm sure you now have some idea of what's about to happen, isn't that right?"

 

John swallowed. "I'm gonna die?"

 

Annie smirked. "Good job. Of course this isn't our faults, I mean you did abuse your wife and have three mistresses which made you a perfect candidate for our services."

 

"Where do you want him?" Mikasa asked.

 

"The bed is fine. Don't forget the gloves," Annie answered.

 

Mikasa walked over to Annie's bag and put on a pair of leather gloves. After putting them on, she pulled out a thing of rope and gestured for John to lay down on his back on the bed. She quickly tied his wrists together and stepped away, letting Annie take over. 

 

Annie repositioned herself on the bed so that she was now straddling John. She pulled a switchblade out of her bra and flicked it open, a wicked grin growing on her face. She traced the outline of his jaw lightly with the blade as she looked down at him. "Such smooth skin, it would be a shame if someone... broke it," she said and applied pressure onto the knife, releasing droplets of blood.

 

Mikasa stood in the corner, watching Annie have her way with John. The way he moved in fear, trying to make the cuts hurt less, the way Annie appeared to be having the time of her life with him, taunting him, holding his sins against him. She couldn't lie that she found this a bit sexy in the least. Okay, well the only sexy part about this was the way that Annie was straddling John. Other than that, it looked like a horror movie. The horror movie Mikasa got to witness often.

Annie moved backwards, down John's body, she was now sitting on his ankles with her knife still in her hand. She put it down briefly to pull down John's pants and underwear. This was her personal favorite part. There was something fun about castrating a man. Whether it was the feeling of dominance she felt, or the way that the men screamed out in pain... Wait, this called for a gag of some sort. She couldn't ruin her track record because of a dumb guy.

 

"Mikasa, get the cloth," Annie demanded.

 

Mikasa quickly rummaged through the bag and tossed Annie a piece of cloth that was secure in a Ziploc bag. "I didn't know if you wanted the regular one or the fun one so I went with the fun one," Mikasa explained.

 

"That's fine with me," Annie said and opened the bag. She pulled out the cloth and threw it on

John's face. "Smell it."

 

John inhaled the scent of the cloth and was instantly knocked out. The girls smiled knowing that this was the end of him. Annie went back to business. She plunged the switchblade into his balls and removed it only to slice the shaft off. She placed the dismembered shaft beside his waist and got off of the bed. She went over to his head and made a vertical slice down his neck.

She took a few steps back to look at her work.

 

"What do you think, babe?" Annie asked.

 

"I think you really outdid yourself," Mikasa replied. She looked from the bloody and dead body over to her girlfriend. "Should we clean up now?"

 

Annie nodded and went to the motel bathroom to wash the blood off of the switchblade.

 

Mikasa went to the body and put the cloth back in the bag. She leaned over and whispered, "Have fun in hell."

 

Mikasa placed the Ziploc back in Annie's bag and cleaned up everything else that Annie had left out. She also remembered to take the money out of John's wallet before placing it safely in the pocket of his pants. She stood by the door, gloves still on, waiting for Annie to come back.

 

When Annie emerged out of the bathroom, she immediately walked up to Mikasa, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I love you, babe."

 

Mikasa smiled. "I love you too, my little partner in crime."

 

The two of them left the door open on their way out along with the lights on, keeping Annie's work on display for all to see. It was a disastrous site, one that shouldn't be viewed by innocent eyes, but it was a message, a message that they felt had to be shared: never underestimate the power of females. You may think you're keeping them in control or whatever, but you're digging your own grave. Every hit is another minute closer to your death by these two.

 

Only a select few know them by name. To the world, they are the Motel Abuser Killers, but to themselves and the select four, they are Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt, the most ruthless couple in all of America that has no problem eliminating filth by bloodshed.


End file.
